


Trying For A New Spin

by gala_apples



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Crushes, Multi, Triadverse, alternate universe- different career
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is an employee at Lovelies’ Roller Rink. He still has a connection with Meg and Ashley. Gavin is still a confused prick of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying For A New Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day five of triadverse week, prompt spring. If you'd like more info on the verse, have a [FAQ.](http://triadverse.tumblr.com/post/86154454124/triad-verse-faq)

“You’re being a creeper.” 

Ryan looks at Gavin over the counter that separates them eight hours a day, usually three days a week. Not now though. This week he’s working six days out of seven. It’s spring break and he’s therefore inundated with genuinely ecstatic kids, teens striving to be ironic and mock nostalgia, and drunk college students. Such is the life of a roller rink employee. 

“No I’m not.”

“Ryan, you are noticeably staring.”

“Aww fuck, am I?”

Ryan tries not to be a lech. He really does. But the thing is, is he likes all forms of edging. To be precise, it’s his number one kink. So when the purple haired woman twirls and her skirt flares up to reveal spandex shorts hugging a gorgeous ass it’s not even that he wants to grope her, or fuck her. It’s that he wants to want to touch her, as she continues flashing him and refusing. In his mind the perfect sexual encounter isn’t necessarily one where you have sex during, but one where the mood heightens so intensely you feel like you might sob, or fall to your knees, or die if you don’t get to touch or be touched. Fortunately for his libedo, unfortately for his morality, the world is full of women who are gorgeous and provocative and who’s not-doing-anything is not intended for him. He has to keep his boundaries high so he doesn’t become a terrible gross man. A fuckboy, as he’s heard Lindsy say about her HEB cashier who ogles her and wears a fedora his whole thirty minute break.

“Ask them out.”

“Not a chance.” 

The tiny purple haired girl is obviously with the equally tiny blonde. He knows the first is Meg, she’s paid for them with a credit card. The blonde always pays cash, so he’s in the dark there. Today they’re dancing separately, but previously Ryan’s spotted them holding hands. Not to mention they’re wearing nearly matching clothing, hilariously 1980’s kitschy shit. Neon is everywhere. For all he knows the two have their third already, and that person just doesn’t like roller skating. Or maybe they’ve just gotten together and aren’t ready for a third. Or maybe they’re monosexual, or a dyad. There are a thousand different reasons not to bug them.

“I’d get you stonkered but it wouldn’t help.”

Ryan rolls his eyes. “Not everyone is you and needs to be drunk before approaching.”

Gavin smiles ruefully. “I’d say that’s what Jeremy’s for, but it’s not true. He’s just as first impression shy as I am.”

They have to break apart as Ryan gets hailed to help a few kids get the laces on their rented blades properly tightened. It’s one of the cute parts of his job, four year olds staring at him like he’s a god as he gets them prepped for this new adventure. Kind of makes up for all the endless mopping. Once that’s done, it’s back to the front counter. Despite the window of separation, Gavin stays on topic.

“You gotta do something, man. It’s getting out of hand.”

Ryan raises his eyebrows as far as they’ll go. “You’re one to talk. Look at the mess you’re in.” 

Gavin lives in a non-married apartment block, one catered to getting its tenants into better situations. Except instead of finding a connection with one of the many single people who attend the mixers the management puts on, Gavin and Jeremy got attached to a primer couple. Ryan’s met them, in that grey space of the friend of my friend is my ...pal? and he has to admit, Jeremy and Gavin have good taste. Michael and Lindsay are hot, funny, and seem to perfectly match. But they’re a solidly committed primer couple, which makes it really dumb.

The worst, dumbest part is this isn’t even the first time Gavin’s done this. Back when Dan was in Austin too, studying abroad, the two of them fell for a primer married couple, Geoff and Griffon. What luck they thought they’d have with a pair so content they’d had a kid is beyond Ryan. Needless to say, nothing happend. Not even once Dan moved back home. They’re still good friends of Gavin’s, but Ryan has to assume a few bridges were burnt. It’s why he moved into a non-married block, to get some control into his life. And yet, no control whatsoever. Instead Gavin has to rely on a precarious rule of not talking about it means not ruining it. It only partially works. Ryan’s been to the apartment complex enough, sat in on enough video game nights to notice the awkward undercurrent. Both duos are waiting for the other duo to break up so that their third will be free. Where it gets complicated is he can’t tell if Gavin and Jeremy like Lindsay or Michael better, and he’s pretty sure it’s the same the other way around. If either duo ever did break up Ryan has no clue what would go down.

“Better a mess than nothing, mate.”

Ryan really doesn’t agree. Maybe it’s the love of the tease though. He’s satisfied with his imagination. Gavin seems like the type of guy to need more hands on attention.

The shift goes as his shifts usually do. Customers, cleaning, and occasionally helping out in the tiny kitchen, if shit gets bogged down. Gavin loiters the whole time, because that’s the way his career works. Periods of boredom best spent by harassing friends at their jobs, followed by chunks of twenty hour work days where he has to decide what’s more crucial to living, a shower or a meal. Ryan’s never sure what he feels sorrier for Jeremy for; when he has to do everything at home, or when he’s getting bombarded by a stunningly bored boyfriend.

Ryan is utterly discombobulated when he comes back from mopping the bathroom and the blonde and Meg are both waiting at the front desk, leaning against it like they’re prepared to be there awhile. They’re supposed to come in in the morning, give him money, and retreat into the distance, where he will try not to look but inevitably will, imagining filthy things that he’ll never come remotely close to acting upon. He is not prepared for mid-day conversation.

“Uh yes? Can I help you?”

“A British guy said we’d been picked out by management to win half off next admission coupons?” 

Ryan closes his eyes to give himself a second. Fucking Gavin. No wonder that fucker isn’t at the front desk. He doesn’t want to be within throttling distance. “Um.”

“We weren’t sure if it was bullshit or not,” the blonde says, hands on her hips. “Like it sounded like bullshit. But on the other hand, he’s been at front desk all morning, so maybe he really does work here.”

Meg adds “plus it could be legit. He said something about loyal customers and we’ve been here like every day.” Ryan likes her voice. It matches her personality, or at least what Ryan imagines her personality is, considering she roller skates every day, happily wears neon, and shows off a little more than standard in public cleavage.

“I’ve noticed,” Ryan blurts, then immediately wants to stab himself.

“So you’re the management then?”

“Look, I’m really sorry Gavin was fucking with you but we don’t have any coupons like that.”

“So your employees just lie to customers?” The blonde sounds annoyed, and Ryan can’t blame her. Like he literally can’t, because this job is basically retail so he has to please the customers. But also because Gavin’s a putz and she’s right to be irritated.

“He’s, he’s not actually a employee. He’s a friend of mine, kind of an asshole, and he was really just screwing with me, not you, but I’m sorry.”

“That make sense to you, Ash? Why would lying to us screw with you?”

He is going to fucking murder Gavin. “Look I can probably get you free concession food for your trouble.”

“Don’t bother, just tell me why,” Ash commands.

“I might...have a crush on the two of you.” Ryan backtracks immediately to cover his ass. “I promise I would never have harassed you. He thinks I’m a chicken shit because he doesn’t understand boundaries. _Obviously_ I’d never bother customers. I don’t even know if you’re a primer or if you’ve found your third and they just don’t like skating.”

“We are a primer couple, and you’re pretty when you’re flustered.”

Meg looks at Ash for a long moment, the two of them silently discussing something. It ends in Ash smiling a little, and Meg turning back to face him. “Do you think your friend would be unbearably obnoxious and smug if we asked you on a date? I can totally see where it wouldn’t be worth it.”

“Gavin can sit and screw,” Ryan says feverently.

Meg laughs. “I like the decisiveness. Have a selfie reward.” She gestures for his phone, and makes quick work of texting herself, getting his number, and sending him a photo. He practically swallows his tongue when he opens it. It is in the loosest sense only a selfie. There’s no duck face, or smiling face, or anything of the sort. There is a butt. There’s the lower half of her t-shirted back, and then there’s spandex Star Wars undies that cut a line against the middle of each asscheek, leaving a full round plane of skin to meet her thighs. It’s obscene. 

“Holy shit,” Ryan mutters. What is the etiquette of this? How complimentary should he be. How complimentary _can_ he be before it plummets directly into pervert territory? It’s not like she knows teasing is his favourite thing in the world. 

“I’ll take that as a good thing,” Meg says. She and Ashley are clearly delighted by his reaction. He’s starting to think he’s crushing on two exhabitionists. Fine with him, shit.

“Um, yes. You’re gorgeous, you must know that already.”

“I know what I look like. I know what my girlfriend looks like. I don’t know what you look like. But I guess that’s fair, considering you don’t _really_ know what we look like either. Not all the way. Use the pic to tide you over, until you find out. Let’s say, Thursday night? You shouldn’t be working then, since we’ve both seen you work every morning shift.”

Fuck, that’s practically permission to jerk off over it. Meg’s already being a tease and they haven’t even had that conversation yet. Fuckin’ perfect. “I am absolutely free.” And let’s face it, if Ryan wasn’t, he’d call in sick without an iota of regret.

Ashley smirks. “We’re not saying we put out on the first date. We’re just saying there’s no point in committing to long term dating if there’s no compatibility.”

“I will pray to the universe for compatibility,” Ryan vows. A little over the top, maybe, but _seriously_. Who could be chill with a primer couple this scorchingly sexy?

“We do have to get back to skating now though.”

“Can I ask why though? The every day thing? We don’t get a lot of customers like you two.” And Ryan means that in a completely professional way, though the sexual way is definitely true as well.

“There’s this Kickstarter movie my friend is starting to create. It involves a roller derby team.”

“Ash really wants to help him, free labour, but we don’t know if we’ve got the skills yet.”

“I’ve seen a lot of skating in this place, and you guys are in the top percentile. I’m absolutely sure you’d be fine cast members. And it’s really cool that you’re into the industry. Film’s why Gav’s got his visa. If your friend needs something, he could maybe give him a call.” Is it throwing Gavin under the bus, offering his niche skills sight unseen? Yes. Does he deserve it? Yes. Just because this being tossed into the deep end of communication worked out well doesn’t mean it wasn’t an uncalled for, dick move. 

“I’ll pass it on.”

“See you tomorrow morning, or Thursday night, whatever comes first,” Meg says. She stretches up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. That’s followed rapidly by a quick hug from Ashley. They go back onto the rink, and Ryan stands there at the counter blushing. Hopefully the redness fades before Gavin comes back from wherever he disappeared to. Otherwise he’ll get endless shit.


End file.
